


THUNDER GOD!

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido scienziato [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Banner invita Thor alla notte di Tanabata.[Successivo a Thor Ragnarok].Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AqjqOqNrjw.★Fandom: Marvel★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1179★ Prompt: 24. A è un essere sovrannaturale curios@ delle usanze umane★ Bonus: 9. Origami; 40. Pioggia imprevista





	THUNDER GOD!

THUNDER GOD!

Thor lanciò il martello in aria e lo afferrò di nuovo al volo, mettendo una mano sul fianco.

“È stato gentile da parte tua invitarmi a una festa simile!” gridò.

Banner arrossì, chinò il capo e si tolse gli occhiali, li pulì sulla stoffa della propria camicia.

“E-era per ringraziarti. Tu mi hai mostrato le meraviglie dello spazio, io voglio farti vedere quelle della Terra. Certo, sono un ricercato e ora Ross piantona Stark, quindi mi verrà difficile, ma iniziamo da questa. Nessuno mi cercherà qui” disse.

Thor osservò una bambina prendere un pesciolino vermiglio da una vasca, un giovane cinese era intento a mangiare dello zucchero filato. Ci furono dei fuochi d’artificio di vari colori che solcarono il cielo, esplodendo in una serie di scintille.

“Oh, che maestosità. Sono semplici e mortali, ma ricordano i dettagli dei magnifici palazzi di Asgard” disse Thor. Si avvicinò a una bancarella in cui erano esposti dei cigni e dei fiori di carta.

“Sono origami e sì, possono essere molto complessi. P-però… potresti dimostrare meno che sei un essere sovrannaturale incuriosito dalle usanze umane?” gli domandò Banner a bassa voce.

Thor si tolse una fiaschetta da sotto la cotta di maglia, la aprì e bevve un sorso del contenuto.

“È quello che avrebbe detto Strange. Voi ‘dottori’ siete tutti uguali, ma in fondo anche mia madre, che era una guaritrice, sarebbe stata d’accordo. L’attenzione ai feriti vi porta a essere più cauti anche nel resto della vita” rifletté.

“Tornando alla festa, questa è la notte di  _Tanabata_. Tu che ami le stelle, l’apprezzerai. Vedi, oltre le divinità nordiche, ci sono stati altri culti per gli uomini. Ad esempio, si pensava che quelle due stelle, Vega e Altair, separate dalla via lattea, in realtà fossero due sposi separati dal destino” spiegò Banner.

Thor annuì e seguì il punto che il dottore gli indicava, passarono oltre un gruppetto di uomini intenti a giocare a carte. Il brusio di voci copriva in parte la voce di Bruce.

“Io e mio fratello siamo stati spesso divisi, così come i nostri popoli. Anche mio padre auspicava a un nostro sposalizio, ma Loki mi ha rifiutato” spiegò Thor.

Banner si grattò la testa, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“E tu lo amavi anche se era un altro ragazzo?” domandò.

“Loki può assumere qualsiasi sembianza, anche femminile. E più di una volta ha reso me, una donna, con tratti conosciuti o totalmente inventati. Però sì, per secoli l’ho amato, finché non mi sono reso conto che era perso tra i fumi della follia. Il suo unico scopo è annientarmi, come un serpente insidioso. Gli vorrò sempre bene, come fratello, ma ha spezzato qualsiasi altro sentimento che mi legasse a lui” spiegò Thor.

Banner annuì.

Thor alzò il capo e sorrise, mentre alcune gocce di pioggia gli colpivano il viso.

“Pioggia improvvisa!” festeggiò. Chiuse gli occhi e dimenò la testa, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche di capelli che stavano ricrescendo.

Banner lo osservò, le gocce di pioggia che, sempre più numerose, sferzavano il viso abbronzato del dio del tuono. Avvertì le gote in fiamme e abbassò lo sguardo, le lenti dei suoi occhiali si bagnarono rendendogli sfocata la visuale. Avanzò con le mani in tasca, i piedi gli affondarono in una pozzanghera e le sue scarpe s’inumidirono.

C’erano parecchie persone che lanciavano gridolini striduli, i possessori delle bancarelle iniziarono a smontare, mentre in cielo si sentiva il rumore di tuoni.

“I mortali stanno tutti fuggendo. C’è forse qualche minaccia, mio amico?” domandò Thor.

Banner negò con il capo.

“Scappano dalla pioggia, non vogliono rovinare le loro mercanzie” spiegò.

Thor sporse il labbro in fuori, alzò il martello e attirò un paio di fulmini, la luce azzurrina lo avvolse, illuminandolo.

“Io, dio del tuono, mi trovo profondamente offeso dal fatto che, ora che finalmente potevo conoscere una vostra usanza, mi ritrovi a dover a perdere l’occasione per una pioggia estiva” ringhiò.

Banner inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sai, hai proprio l’ego di un dio, eppure continua a non essere paragonabile a quello di Stark” lo punzecchiò.

Thor rinfoderò il martello nella sua cintura dorata, mise le mani sui fianchi, gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere.

“Uomo di Metallo avrebbe trovato il modo per far proseguire la festa. E io avrei potuto conoscere queste antiche usanze” disse.

Banner gli sfiorò il braccio muscoloso e le sue iridi divennero verde fosforescente. Ritirò la mano ed indicò un porticato.

“Andiamo a ripararci” propose. Ci fu un altro tuono e Banner rabbrividì, la camicia umida gocciolava e gli ricadeva larga sul corpo smagrito.

“Hai paura dei tuoni?” domandò Thor.

“L’altro ne ha, per questo vuole tanto picchiarti” ammise Banner. Raggiunse il porticato e vi si riparò, Thor si sfilò il mantello vermiglio e ci avvolse l’altro Avengers.

“Ora capisco il suo odio. Un vero peccato, Hulk è il miglior compagno di battaglie che potessi avere. Lo so che tu lo temi, ma io sono stato lieto di avervi al mio fianco nella riconquista di Asgard e forse della mia vita” disse Thor.

Banner si sedette per terra e si nascose nel mantello.

“Sono qui, con un dio norreno, che si stupisce degli origami, sotto una pioggia improvvisa, terrorizzato da dei tuoni” gemette con voce inudibile. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò l’altro, vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurro-blu dell’altro.

“Sai Thor, per quasi tutta la mia vita, io sono stato una persona semplice. Credevo solo nella scienza, non volevo amici strani ed ero perfettamente etero. Poi è arrivato l’Altro e ho capito che il mondo è pieno di regole assurde. Con gli Avengers, ho capito che voi siete i miei amici e sono io quello ‘strano’ perché sono aggressivo, sembro un traditore perché non vi appoggio mai e non mi prendo le mie responsabilità. Con Tony ho capito che iniziavano a piacermi fisicamente i ragazzi ed è per questo che mi sono messo con Natasha. Lei è la donna più bella e sensuale che io avessi mai visto, pensavo di rinsavire grazie alla sua gentilezza. Però ho capito che lei si stava innamorando davvero e stavo giocando con i suoi sentimenti e, invece di lasciarla, ho preferito scappare” enumerò.

Thor corrugò la fronte e gli appoggiò una mano sulla testa.

“Ho commesso innumerevoli errori e, nella mia vita, ho allontanato sempre tutti adulando la guerra e me stesso”. Guardò dei lampi illuminare il cielo e si udì il rombo di un ennesimo tuono.

“Mi sei stato accanto, Banner. E in questa notte in cui altri dei suggellano il loro amore, voglio essere sincero. Credo di essermi innamorato di te, hai lenito la mancanza di Jane e quando ti ho visto, sono stato veramente lieto. Tu sei una forza della natura, in ogni sua forma e mi permetti di superare persino i dolori che mi causa mio fratello.

Visto che questa notte è già stata così piena di sorprese insolite per te, che ne dici di concederti un’ultima pazzia?” domandò Thor.

Banner si piegò in avanti, si sporse mentre Thor si chinava e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra. Sentiva il principio di barba del semidio pizzicargli il viso.

 


End file.
